Several short peptidic compounds have been isolated from natural sources and found to have biological activity. Analogs of these compounds have also been prepared, and some were found to have biological activity. For example, Auristatin E (Pettit, G. R., Barkoczy, J. “Tumor inhibiting tetrapeptide bearing modified phenethyl amides” U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,483) is a synthetic analogue of the marine natural product, dolastatin 10, an agent that inhibits tubulin polymerization by binding to the same site on tubulin as the anticancer drug vincristine (Pettit, G. R. “The dolastatins” Prog. Chem. Org. Nat. Prod. 1997, 70, 1-79). Dolastatin 10, auristatin PE, and auristatin E are linear peptides comprised of four amino acids, three of which are unique to this class of compounds. Both dolastatin 10 and auristatin PE are in human clinical trials. The structural differences between the drugs reside in the C-terminal residue, in which the thiazolephenethyl amine of dolastatin 10 is replaced by a norephedrine unit in auristatin E.
The following references disclose dolastatin and auristatin compounds and analogs thereof
“Preparation of peptide derivatives as dolastatin 10 analogs with antitumor effects” Sakakibara, Kyoichi; Gondo, Masaaki; Miyazaki, Koichi; Ito, Takeshi; Sugimura, Akihiro; Kobayashi, Motohiro. (Teikoku Hormone Mfg. Co., Ltd., Japan; Sakakibara, Kyoichi; Gondo, Masaaki; Miyazaki, Koichi; Ito, Takeshi; Sugimura, Akihiro; Kobayashi, Motohiro). PCT International Patent Publication No. WO 9633212 A1 (1996);
“Preparation of dolastatin 10 analogs as cancer inhibitory peptides” Pettit, George R.; Srirangam, Jayaram K. (Arizona Board of Regents, USA). PCT International Patent Publication No. WO 9614856 A1 (1996);
“Preparation of tetra- and pentapeptide dolastatin analogs as anticancer agents” Pettit, George R.; Srirangam, Jayaram K.; Williams, Michael D. (Arizona Board of Regents, USA). Eur. Pat. Appl. No. EP 695757 A2 (1996);
“Preparation of dolastatin 10 analog pentapeptide amides and esters as anticancer agents” Pettit, George R.; Srirangam, Jayaram K. (Arizona Board of Regents, USA). Eur. Pat. Appl. No. EP 695758 A2 (1996);
“Preparation of dolastatin analog pentapeptide methyl esters as anticancer agents” Pettit, George R.; Williams, Michael D.; Srirangam, Jayaram K. (Arizona Board of Regents, USA). Eur. Pat. Appl. No. EP 695759 A2 (1996);
“Preparation of novel peptide derivative as antitumor agent” Sakakibara, Kyoichi; Gondo, Masaaki; Miyazaki, Koichi; Ito, Takeshi; Sugimura, Akihiro; Kobayashi, Motohiro. (Teikoku Hormone Mfg. Co., Ltd., Japan). PCT International Patent Publication No. WO 9509864 A1 (1995);
“Preparation of tetrapeptide derivatives as antitumor agents” Sakakibara, Kyoichi; Gondo, Masaaki; Miyazaki, Koichi. (Teikoku Hormone Mfg. Co., Ltd., Japan). PCT International Patent Publication No. WO 9303054 A1 (1993);
“Antineoplastic agents 365. Dolastatin 10 SAR probes” Pettit, George R.; Srirangam, Jayaram K.; Barkoczy, Jozsef; Williams, Michael D.; Boyd, Michael R.; Hamel, Ernest; Pettit, Robin K.; Hogan, Fiona; Bai, Ruoli; Chapuis, Jean-Charles; McAllister, Shane C.; Schmidt, Jean M., Anti-Cancer Drug Des. (1998), 13(4), 243-277;
“Antineoplastic agents. 337. Synthesis of dolastatin 10 structural modifications” Pettit, George R.; Srirangam, Jayaram K.; Barkoczy, Jozsef; Williams, Michael D.; Durkin, Kieran P. M.; Boyd, Michael R.; Bai, Ruoli; Hamel, Ernest; Schmidt, Jean M.; Chapius, Jean-Charles, Anti-Cancer Drug Des. (1995), 10(7), 529-44; and
“Synthesis and antitumor activity of novel dolastatin 10 analogs” Miyazaki, Koichi; Kobayashi, Motohiro; Natsume, Tsugitaka; Gondo, Masaaki; Mikami, Takashi; Sakakibara, Kyoichi; Tsukagoshi, Shigeru, Chem. Pharm. Bull. (1995), 43(10), 1706-18.
There is a need in the art for improved antitumor agents. Despite promising in vitro data for dolastatin 10 and its analogs, significant general toxicities at doses required for achieving a therapeutic affect compromise their efficacy in clinical studies. The present invention is directed to fulfilling this need and provides further advantages as disclosed herein.
The recitation of any reference in Section 2 of this application is not an admission that the reference is prior art to this application.